1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a golf swing training apparatus. In particular, this invention relates to a reflective surface with permanent markings thereon that represent an ideal position at a golf club to golf ball interface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf is a very difficult sport to do well at, let alone master. Yet the popularity of the sport continues to grow. As the number of participants increase, so does the demand for training aides so that the experienced as well as, the neophyte may continue to improve their skills. Some of these teaching aides provide a reflective surface with either removable or repositionable lines. The removable or repositionable lines make the teaching aide difficult for repeated use and setup for a particular or even for multiple users. Yet other teaching aides provide for a convex reflective surface. The convex reflective surfaces distort the image of the user and are therefore difficult to achieve an accurate understanding of what the user is doing at any given position along the golf swing.
Furthermore, the fixed lines on prior disclosed devices, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,486,003, 5,174,566, 3,917,278 and 5,603,617 do not include an explanation of what the lines represent during the swing. This makes it extremely difficult for a user to understand how to operate the training device and therefore requires training for the training device itself.
However, none of the above mentioned devices include a guideline representing the golf swing at impact of the golf ball. This is the most important element of the swing because this position ultimately determines the flight path of the golf ball.
Therefore, there is a need for a golf swing training apparatus that includes a planar reflective surface and has graphical representations of the preferred golf swing at impact as well as, alignment lines and instructions that are included so that the user may readily be able to set up and operate such a training device.